


Effimeri

by Shireith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, AtsuHina Week, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: «Tu, Grifondoro! Sei un Cercatore, ho ragione?»Due occhi nocciola lo scrutano come se volessero scavargli nell’anima e strappargli il cuore. «Sì», risponde fiero il ragazzo, gonfiando il petto.#AtsuHinaWeek, O3: Soulmate!AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	Effimeri

È una pozione strana. Secondo Nishinoya e Tanaka, una volta ingerita, compariranno sul braccio le ultime parole della propria _anima gemella_.

Shouyou ha dodici anni, frequenta il secondo anno a Hogwarts, e l’amore è l’ultima cosa a cui pensa – il concetto stesso, anzi, gli fa quasi orrore. È una cosa da _grandi_.

Tanaka e Nishinoya sono d’accordo, però ci provano comunque.

È una sera come tante altre; tra una barzelletta e una risata, lì nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, seduti di fronte a un fuoco scoppiettante, Shouyou accetta – per _divertimento_.

Sa che quella pozione è solo uno scherzo inventato da chissà chi e non fa una piega quando vede comparire sei parole nella parte interna del braccio.

 _Piangere non è da te, Shouyou-_ kun _._

Storce il naso. «Questa pozione fa proprio schifo come scherzo.»

*

Sono in tanti a dirgli che è uno stronzo, primo di tutti suo fratello, ma ad Atsumu non importa – mai gli è importato e mai gli importerà. Vive per il Quidditch, per il vento che gli scompiglia i capelli e che gli sbatte sulla faccia quasi volesse tagliargli la pelle.

I suoi compagni di Durmstrang sono curiosi di esplorare Hogwarts, ancora più curiosi di assistere o addirittura avere l’onore di partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi in qualità di Campione – non Atsumu.

La prima cosa che fa, seguito da uno stuolo di fan, è recarsi al campo d’allenamento di Quidditch.

«Tu, Grifondoro! Sei un Cercatore, ho ragione?»

Due occhi nocciola lo scrutano come se volessero scavargli nell’anima e strappargli il cuore. «Sì», risponde fiero il ragazzo, gonfiando il petto.

Atsumu ghigna, scopa già alla mano. «Fammi vedere quanto sei bravo a schivare i miei bolidi.»

*

«Ti alleni con Atsumu Miya?»

Glielo chiedono in tanti, ultimamente. Alcuni sono gelosi, altri genuinamente scandalizzati – sono molte le persone che non tollerano il giovane e promettente Battitore di Durmstrang per via del suo carattere.

Ma a Shouyou del suo carattere non importa.

Quando un amico gli pone la fatidica domanda, anzi, ha due occhi che sfavillano. «Sì, perché è un Battitore fantastico.»

*

«Hai già deciso chi invitare al Ballo del Ceppo?»

«No», mente Atsumu, osservando di soppiatto il profilo di Shouyou – due Campioni possono essere partner al ballo, giusto?

*

Quello che l’ha attirato di Shouyou la prima volta che hanno giocato insieme è la passione che gli esplode nelle vene, quell’amore genuino che prova per uno sport che è tutta la sua vita, tutto il suo mondo.

Atsumu quella grinta crede di avercela da quand’è nato, sa cosa si prova, e forse proprio per questo _vuole di più_. Ha espresso il desiderio che un giorno si ritrovino nella stessa squadra perché brama la dedizione di Shouyou, una scarica elettrica che non si disperde mai, che anzi s’intensifica imperterrita. L’anima di Shouyou è letteralmente fuoco e Atsumu ne rimarrebbe scottato se, dopotutto, non fossero tanto simili.

Sotto altri aspetti, però, sono dannatamente diversi.

«Atsumu- _san_ , ci guardano tutti.»

«Non m’importa.»

 _Tutti_ , in quella sala da ballo, devono guardarli.

*

«Sei in ansia per la prova di domani?»

Shouyou ha ancora impresso a fuoco nella mente quando, poco prima dell’inizio della prima prova, è stato così male da rischiare di non presentarsi perché doveva andare al bagno. Ora, stranamente, è calmo. Quello che lo preoccupa, anzi, è altro – che, terminato il Torneo, gli studenti di Durmstrang lascino Hogwarts.

Uno in particolare.

*

Non capisce più nulla, Shouyou. Tutt’intorno a lui esplodono grida e gemiti, ma l’unico suono che riesce a razionalizzare è la voce del professor Takeda che annuncia a squarciagola che il Castello è sotto attacco.

Le ginocchia sanguinano e sono spruzzate di lividi, ma è come se il suo cervello, per dispetto o per altro, avesse spento ogni stimolo per concentrarsi sul dolore che gli lacera il petto nel vedere Atsumu a terra, la faccia sporca e ricoperta di chiazze scarlatte.

Le lacrime salate di Shouyou gli bagnano il petto, ma non possono lavare via tutto il resto.

«Atsumu- _san…_ devi… dobbiamo…»

Il suo balbettio confuso viene interrotto da Atsumu – _sta sorridendo_. Un sorriso da schiaffi che però gli scioglierebbe il cuore, se solo quello non stesse per esplodere.

«Piangere non è da te, Shouyou- _kun_.»

Sono, lo _sa_ , le ultime parole che sentirà pronunciare dalle labbra di Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati alla fine di questa storia, complimenti!  
> Non mi convince molto, più che altro perché l’idea alla base è carina ma avrebbe bisogno di più spazio per essere sviscerata come si deve. Solo che non ho il giusto tempo da dedicarle e, conoscendomi, sarebbe diventata l’ennesima one-shot destinata a stagnare nei meandri del mio computer; perciò, in occasione del terzo giorno dell’[AtsuHina Week](https://twitter.com/atsuhinaweek21?s=20), vi offro questa sconclusionata Soulmate!AU mista ad Hogwarts!AU – perché a me le cose facili non piacciono.  
> Ho immaginato Atsumu come studente di Durmstrang perché su Twitter c’è stato un boom di fanart AtsuHina ambientate ad Hogwarts e ho notato che molti artisti hanno disegnato Atsumu appunto come uno studente di Durmstrang, perciò diciamo che mi sono lasciata influenzare. In particolare avevo in mente [questa fanart](https://twitter.com/_artnikita_/status/1346909829114310657) che penso sia una delle cose più belle che abbia mai visto.  
> Ultima cosa, l’idea di una Soulmate!AU in cui sul braccio appaiono le ultime parole che sentirai pronunciare alla tua anima gemella non è mia, proviene da un post che girava un po’ di tempo fa su Tumblr. Non sono molto ferrata sulle Soulmate!AU, ma se c’è una cosa che ho imparato è che sono molto versatili.


End file.
